Un amour haineux
by Layla Riri
Summary: Un amour s'imprégnant de haine lorsque deux êtres se détestant au plus haut point se battent pour simplement se montrer le plus fort. Mais les conséquences sont des plus désastreuse... /!\ Kyousuke x Beta /!\ (venu d'une simple vidéo...)


Son sourire narquois s'étirait à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Son regard supérieur affirmait son rang. Elle allait tous les écraser. Un par un. Elle caressait ses couettes basses avec patience. Elle pouvait admirer le spectacle sans intervenir. Oui, les Raimon se faisaient écraser face à son équipe, le "Protocol Oméga 2". Fey la regardait avec incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'Eldorado pouvait être aussi cruel. Devant ces yeux de supplices, Beta sentit l'extasie monter en elle. Elle était supérieure à tous ! Elle était la meilleure ! Et maintenant, elle voulait leur faire comprendre leur médiocrité.

« Pour-… -Quoi… ? articula l'attaquant vedette.

- Hein ? »

La bleuté se tourna vers lui, son regard violet était remplit de mépris. Elle s'approcha, s'accroupit à sa hauteur et joua avec ses cheveux bleu nuit. Elle remarqua qu'il saignait sur la joue. Une écorchure qui commença à intéresser la capitaine. Beta attrapa Tsurugi par le col et le regarda dans les yeux. Lui, chercha des réponses dans ceux de son adversaire. Elle semblait envoûtée par la couleur dorée. Elle déposa son pouce sur la blessure. Kyousuke put apercevoir son sourire s'étirer d'une manière qui le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Elle appuya violemment dessus. Un hurlement retentit dans le stade, suivit d'un rire affreusement sadique.

Tenma, de là où il était, restait immobile. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, pétrifié de peur. Elle était incroyablement méchante… Non, horrible. Les cris s'arrêtèrent. Fey tenta de se lever, mais retourna au sol rapidement. Il n'avait pas suffisamment de force pour aider Tsurugi. Shindou, lui, était inconscient. Il se tenait le bras droit, montrant une blessure grave à ce niveau. Matsukaze se leva tout de même et s'avança vers son ami. Il s'écroula à ses côtés et demanda à ce dernier si ça allait. Le bleu haletait et Beta admira la scène, la tête posée sur ses mains.

« Vous avez l'air de tenir l'un à l'autre…

- Oui, mais une personne comme toi ne peux pas le comprendre… murmura le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit morveux ?! »

Elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et le regarda d'un air mauvais. Elle avait une envie atroce de lui faire ravaler ses mots. Elle voulait le remettre à sa place, celle d'un insecte. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. La bleuté tourna la tête surprise et découvrit Tsurugi la suppliant du regard. Elle explosa de rire et lâcha brutalement le capitaine. Elle s'approcha du téméraire.

« T'es prêt pour subir les conséquences des actes de ton petit camarade ? »

Elle avait demandé ça avec un sourire, un regard, dont elle seule gardait le secret. Elle lui prit le poignet et l'emmena hors du stade. Il suivait avec difficulté et il sentait le regard de ses partenaires. Il leur sourit en arrière et leur dit d'une voix forte :

« Je reviendrai vivant ! Vous en faites pas !

- Peut-être… Mais en un seul morceau… J'en suis moins sûre… » marmonna Beta avec un sourire, étrange…

Dans un local totalement sombre, tout était silencieux. Pas un bruit ne retentissait. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la voler. Un jeune homme fut poussé dans la pièce, tendis qu'une adolescente marcha en sa direction.

« Combien font un et un ?

- Hein ? resta perplexe le bleu.

- Réponds à ma question ! Combien font un et un ?! »

Il resta dans un silence avant de murmurer le résultat habituel d'une addition, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Un sourire s'étira et elle approcha son visage du sien. Elle imita le bruit d'une fausse réponse.

« Un et un font onze et non deux.

- C'est quoi cette logique ?! Mais une addition-

- Qui t'a parlé d'addition, moi je te parlais d'un assemblage de nombre. »

Il demeura silencieux. Il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle le renversa et se plaça au dessus de lui. Beta commença à s'amuser avec les abdominaux du cadet. Sa main sous le t-shirt, elle avait une folle envie de le lui retirer et de se faire plaisir. Tsurugi grogna au contact froid et il sentit un affreux frisson lui traverser tout le dos. Il se mit à gémir soudainement quand la bleuté monta plus haut et joua avec ses deux boutons roses. Elle déposa ses lèvres dans son cou et le lui lécha. Il portait du dégout à tout ça. Il avait envie de vomir. Mais si la demoiselle n'était pas satisfaite, elle irait s'en prendre à Tenma. Pour lui, il ferait tout. Bizarrement, elle s'arrêta. Elle le fixa de haut, comme elle aimait le faire, et lui lança un regard noir.

« … Kyousuke… Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. Sois plus amusant pour moi ! C'est plus intéressant quand tu te débats~ décréta-t-elle en boudant.

- Tu veux que je me débatte ? il se sentit sourire, Si tu veux… »

Tout fut rapide. Il passa au dessus d'elle et l'empêcha de bouger. Les poignets de Beta étaient emprisonnés dans les mains de l'attaquant. Elle rigola nerveusement. Elle se doutait de cette attaque. Un sourire stressé s'étira et d'un coup, elle leva la jambe. Celle-ci percuta les bijoux de famille du jeune homme. La douleur atteint le cerveau et il se plia en deux. Il avait extrêmement mal. Elle s'approcha et lui murmura qu'elle devait garder le dessus toute fois. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et lui mordit l'oreille et descendit jusqu'au cou. Elle gémit et s'agrippa à son t-shirt, en passant ses mains dans le dos. Sa poigne devint de plus en plus forte et elle se mit à le griffer. Les traces rouges l'incitèrent à crier de douleur.

« Je t'interdis de me faire mal !

- En gros j'ai rien le droit de faire…

- Exactement ! pesta-t-elle.

- Et bien… Je ne vais pas suivre cette règle. »

Il la renversa sur le sol en lui levant une jambe pour être sûr qu'elle ne lui fera pas le même coup. Beta était dans une drôle de position. Elle était dominée ! Folle de rage, elle l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa farouchement, elle lui mordilla les lèvres et le griffa de nouveau, lui disant ainsi de la lâcher. Chose dite, n'est pas spécialement faite. Elle lui retira alors le t-shirt, énervée. Elle avait une grande surface où elle pourrait le lui faire regretter. Sentant la sentence arriver, il plaça sa main sur l'une de ses poitrines et la massa violemment. Elle gémit et s'agrippa à lui, laissant des traces.

« Arrêtes. Où tu vas en subir les-

- Ah ! Tu me fais mal là ! râla-t-il.

- -Conséquences. Et je sais ! C'est le but ! »

Il cria une nouvelle fois avant de plonger sa tête dans le cou de son ennemie. Il la mordit presqu'à sang. Elle tenta de retirer sa tête mais rien à faire. Elle le frappa à beaucoup de reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire de là. Beta posa finalement sa main là où elle avait mal et regarda le bleu d'une manière noire. C'était un combat sensuel qui se passait entre eux. Ils se déchiraient mutuellement physiquement, cherchant à être le plus fort.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils s'écroulèrent côte-à-côte, essoufflés. Le haut de Tsurugi était loin de lui et on pouvait discerner sur son torse des griffures de part et d'autres. Déjà blessé avant cet affrontement, il était encore plus amoché. Beta, elle, saignait à certains endroits. Elle n'avait plus de manches et le collier était éclaté contre le sol. Ses chaussures décoraient à présent la pièce et ses collants étaient déchirés. Les chaussettes et les baskets du bleu avaient subis le même sort.

« T'es une vrai tigresse ! Je vais faire comment pour soigner ça ?

- Et toi ? T'as vu ce que tu m'as fait ? Je saigne partout !

- Arf… C'est rien. Arrêtes de te plaindre. »

Elle se leva et elle s'assit sur le bassin du jeune homme. Il la regarda épuisé en relevant la tête, mais elle retomba lourdement contre le sol. Il soupira bruyamment et tira vers les cheveux lâches de la capitaine. Elle en cria. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tsurugi plongea ses yeux dans les siens et une sorte d'attraction naissa entre en eux. Beta ne se laissa pas prier et embrassa l'attaqua langoureusement. C'était un baiser violent et brulant, on avait cette impression qu'ils se déclaraient la guerre avec. Il la tenait fermement par les hanches tandis qu'elle lui arrachait des cheveux. La douleur le fit crier rapidement tût par le baiser. Il descendit sa main et lui pinça la fesse gauche. Elle sursauta et le gifla.

« Non mais oh ! T'as pas honte ?!

- il se frotta la joue, Fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour que t'arrêtes de me tirer les cheveux non ?

- Mais c'est une partie intime là ?!

- Parce que tout à l'heure t'as pas eu le culot de descendre plus bas peut-être ?

- Tu devais pas plutôt te laisser faire ?!

- Tu m'as dit de me débattre… répondit-il lassé, Et puis, ce n'est pas comme-ci je t'avais pénétrée. »

Beta devint rouge de gêne. Il n'avait aucune… Discrétion sur ce sujet ?! Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour découvrir Fey et Tenma, essoufflés. Le brun cria le nom de l'attaquant en allant vers lui. La bleuté se releva mais cacha son visage. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle se retourna et quitta la pièce pieds-nus. Elle fut retenue par le vert. Elle releva la tête surprise, des larmes dévalant de son visage. Le futuriste cru louper un battement. C'est vrai que Beta était leur ennemie, qu'elle était cruelle et aimait être supérieure… Mais la voir dans cet état lui fendait le cœur. Elle se libéra et continua d'avancer. La capitaine sécha ses larmes et déposa sa main sur sa poitrine, écoutant son rythme cardiaque drôlement accéléré. Elle releva la tête, étonnée d'elle-même.

« Alors… Je suis amoureuse… ? … » murmura-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, Tsurugi s'était relevé au moment du départ de Beta. Il avait vu quelques larmes couler, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Tenma le serrait fort avant que le bleu ne se mette à se plaindre de ses blessures. Il s'écria d'horreur en voyant son ami dans cet état. Fey accouru vers lui et regarda les marques de part et d'autres sur son corps. Kyousuke était, toute fois, ailleurs. Il ressentait une sorte de vide, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était… Il était fatigué de réfléchir et s'écroula finalement sur le capitaine. Il songera à tout ça plus tard…

Avec un sentiment inconnu, Beta avançait dans les longs couloirs du stade pieds-nus. Elle n'avait plus mal à ses blessures, trop occupée à écouter son cœur battre. Il était trop rapide pour elle et elle avait du mal à le supporter. La bleuté s'effondra sous son propre poids. Les jambes endolories, une envie atroce d'hurler lui prenait, mais elle n'avait pas le droit après ce qui c'est passé… Elle sentit ses paupières lourdes et elle s'évanouit à cause de la douleur.

Tenma et Fey tenaient le blessé avec difficulté. Ils devaient l'amener à l'infirmerie pour le soigner. Ce dernier aperçut quelque chose au sol… Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il reconnut Beta. À la vue de son corps inerte, son cœur se serra. Il avait envie de l'aider, parce qu'il se doutait que personne ne le ferait. Il se détacha alors de ses amis et se dirigea vers la demoiselle. Il comprit que son état était critique. Elle semblait avoir eu une forte fièvre et ses blessures ne l'avaient pas aidée… Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il la souleva et partit.

Au bout d'un moment, le bleu put l'entendre gémir de douleur. C'est vrai qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il la sentit se réveiller. Lorsque la capitaine ouvrit les yeux, la seul chose qu'elle vu était le t-shirt de l'uniforme de football des Raimon. Elle releva vivement la tête mais la reposa sur l'épaule de l'attaquant. Elle avait vu flou et elle était prise d'une migraine. Elle serra les poings. Se sentir aussi faible était pour elle un comble ! Et elle doit l'accepter sinon, elle risque sa vie.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, ils ont tous les deux subis des soins rapidement. L'infirmière leur ordonna de rester au lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Tsurugi soupira et regarda les bandages qui parcouraient son corps entier. Il entendit Beta se lever. Il en fronça les sourcils et lui reprocha :

« Elle a dit qu'on devait rester au lit ! Restes-y !

- Je sais… »

Elle avait murmuré ça comme ça. Elle s'assit sur le lit du bleu et regarda dans le vague. Le jeune homme l'avait sentit… Bizarre. Elle agissait bizarrement. Il ne comprenait pas et ça le mettait en rogne. Comment se faisait-il que la grande sadique, Beta, se comportait comme ceci ? Soudain, il la vit se mettre à quatre pattes sur son lit et au dessus de lui. Elle le regarda avec des yeux remplient de reproches. Elle lui en voulait. La raison… Il n'en savait rien. Elle porta finalement ses mains au cou de son ennemie et l'étrangla.

« C'est ta faute si je suis dans cet état ! Je te déteste ! »

Elle l'entendit expirer bruyamment. Elle sursauta et arrêta son geste. Beta semblait craintive. Elle avait peur d'elle-même. Kyousuke toussa fortement, il avait du mal à respirer. Il était rouge et il avait mis ses mains sur sa gorge. Il se tourna vers la bleuté avec la ferme attention de l'engueuler. Mais lorsqu'il la regarda, il vit des larmes dévalées sur son visage blanc. Complètement perdu, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle sanglotait puis se jeta dans se bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et pleurait silencieusement. Il avait mal… Pas physiquement, mais au cœur. La voir comme ça lui faisait de la peine. Il déposa sa main sur ses cheveux et tenta de la calmer.

Ce n'est au bout que de deux minutes qu'elle s'arrêta complètement. Elle sécha ses larmes et dévia du regard quand l'attaquant la fixa avec insistance. Il prit son visage entre ses doigts et plongea ses yeux dorés dans les siens. Cette nouvelle attraction leur prit. Ils s'embrassèrent, mais de manière plus douce. Ils se cherchaient mutuellement. Qui était l'autre ? Pourquoi ça se passait de cette façon ? Et comment résister ? Ils se séparèrent finalement. Ils ne voulaient pas aller plus loin. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils sauraient s'arrêter.

« Je te déteste Tsurugi…

- Moi aussi. affirma-t-il, Mais pourquoi tu me le dis si on le sait déjà ?

- Je te déteste parce que je… elle hésita mais se lança, Parce que je t'aime… »

Un silence plomba l'ambiance déjà bien lourde. Il resta dubitatif. Son ennemie lui avouait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Elle lui lança soudainement un regard haineux avant de baisser les yeux. Son visage s'assombrit et elle murmura des paroles seulement audibles pour eux deux :

« Je te déteste au point de te tuer. Je veux te tuer pour éviter de ressentir cet amour dégoutant... »

Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Qu'elle voulait en finir avec lui. Ils se sont déchirés mutuellement tout à l'heure. Même si après cet acte, un sentiment en est né, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre… Mais pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée ? Elle aurait vraiment pu le tuer comme ça. Elle releva la tête, les yeux embrumés.

« … Mais je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arrive pas ! … Je n'ai pas pu et je ne pourrai pas… »

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il colla son visage à celui de la bleuté. Joue contre joue, il sentit la larme couler le long de celle-ci. Il lui y déposa un baiser, doux et calme. Elle était stupéfaite et ne bougeait pas. Elle avait peur de ce sentiment. Il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes et les captura. Tout d'abord méfiante, elle accepta le baiser. Elle l'aimait et elle venait de se rendre compte que c'était réciproque. La main sur la tête de la capitaine, il releva son visage pour approfondir ce délice. Elle recula mais la prise qu'il avait sur elle était trop importante et elle devait accepter. Ils se séparèrent et le jeune homme porta ses lèvres à l'oreille de Beta.

« Je t'aime… Mon ennemie de toujours. » lui murmura-t-il.

Elle devint rouge de gêne et se leva brutalement pour retourner dans son lit. Oui, ils étaient ennemis, et ça n'allait pas changer. Mais… Il ne faut jamais dire toujours…


End file.
